Class Romance
by Empress Empoleon
Summary: History of Magic class, also known as the birthplace of some of the oddest romantic situations.


History of Magic is perhaps the one class in the school that no one pays attention to. Even the _Ravenclaws _can't pay attention (mostly because they already memorized the entire textbook) in that dusty old classroom with the mundane voice of Professor Binns lulling them into a quiet, irresistible afternoon nap.

Today, the sun filters through the yellowed glass windows, and the fourth years daydream about romance.

Ginny, sitting next to a window, rests her head in her cheek, her eyes scanning the room as her fiery hair cascades down her shoulders and over the desk. They eventually come to rest on a certain blonde, who's dreaming the class away as well.

Luna, sitting near the front of the room, is twiddling a strand of her hair while watching the Wrackspurts and wondering about the meaning of life in general. Some wonder why she was in Ravenclaw in the first place, but she was still smart in her own way. She could probably take the O.W.L. for this class right now and still get a decent score, even though she has never once listened to him in her past four years of education.

However, she does know Ginny is staring at her. She always does in this class.

Luna doesn't really know _why _though. She thinks that it must be the Dabberblimps.

On the other side of the classroom, there is a blond Slytherin, who is smirking to himself in a way that either makes him extremely creepy or extremely narcissistic as he stares at the redhead on the far side of the classroom.

Ginny Weasley. She's a Pureblood on the wrong side, and oh, how much he'd love it if she fell head over heels for him.

But, you know, it's just the teenage hormones. It's not like Draco _actually _cares about her or something. She's just another girl to sleep with, and playing a bit hard to get can be fun.

Behind him is a girl in the same House, with hair as black as Ginny's is red, sitting in the same fashion as the redhead and staring at the back of Draco's head.

Draco Malfoy is a fabulous man, in Astoria's young mind. He's handsome and hot and oh-so-pretty, and his hair...well, there was nothing wrong with a man that appreciated hair gel.

Her fantasies of him begin to sky-rocket from a simple date to a night of passion and she feels herself blushing as she stares at his shoulder blades.

Meanwhile, Pansy Parkinson, like the devilish girl she is, has her eyes alternating between the other two Slytherins.

She wouldn't mind having _either _of them.

Unbeknownst to Pansy, Neville is staring at _her, _twiddling his clammy fingers and wondering why he had fallen for such a _nasty _girl, who definitely hated him and everything about him.

Well, her personality was definitely lacking, but Neville couldn't say that he _didn't _appreciate the view. And, well, Neville was pretty sure he had a flower fetish.

Luna's eyes glanced towards Neville accidentally. She shakes herself and thinks that the Dabberblimps are finally coming after her, and prays for forgiveness.

Cho and Marietta are secretly holding hands under the table in the opposite corner, laughing at their romanticized class under their breaths. They think they're tricking everyone, but they all know that they have a thing for each other.

Luna is staring into space (Marietta always thought she was barmy); Ginny is gazing at her wistfully; Draco is staring at her like a lovesick puppy; Astoria is burning a hole into the back of his head; Pansy is relaxing in the back of the room, imagining Draco and Astoria and her all together in one steamy moment; Neville is staring at her like she's an Amazon goddess; Luna's rubbing her eyes like they're infected; and Marietta and Cho are playing footsie in the corner.

All in one History of Magic class. (How romantic.)

"What's so amazing in this class that no one ever pays attention to me?" Professor Binns thinks to himself as he rambles on about something or the other.

His old and wary eyes catch on to the map of stares and romantic fantasies being thrown around the room, and he smiles to himself.

_Ah, young love._

* * *

A/N: Written for Crystal (bluemermaid) on LJ.

_Done for: _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (History of Magic, using the prompt date.)_


End file.
